In recent years, there has been rapid development in digital imaging technology. However, the difficulty in measuring the specular surfaces still remains a challenging problem. The specular surfaces exhibit complex reflectance behavior, and emit distorted reflection of the surrounding environment. Such specular reflection contradicts the operation of conventional sensors (e.g., time-of-flight sensors) based on diffuse components of reflection.